Skyvec story from my tumblr
by Nectra
Summary: get rekt yo **not my OC


TIME FOR SOME SKYVEC YO

There was a sharp silence that echoed through out. Rings of blinding light froze. Hovering in the air. Stark against the black sky.

Recruits and squidlings alike watched in shock and fear at the Sky tower. Something was off and very very wrong.

their only clue, flickering streaks of white light.

~in the tower~

Sky hit the ground with a soft thud, shakily landing on his feet.A quick glance at his health meter made him wince.

five and a half hearts

He grabbed at his amulet. Eyes wide in fear when he only caught air. A sharp laugh echoed from behind him. Turning he saw a squidling with long hair and fairly revealing her was another squidling dressed almost mockingly of him. Dangling from the female squidling's hand was his amulet. Sky recognised them immediately.

"Oh great its the duck faced squid bitch and her creep stalker sidekick." He growled. Looking over at the recruits guarding the entrance to the sky tower sky grimaced. The two bodies lay lifeless on the floor. A small pool of blood forming beneath them.

"Oh, what's wrong 'commander'? Sad that two of your little recruits are gone? Well it doesn't really matter does it? Hmm? You seem to have an endless supply of them." She laughed causing her partner to smirk. Lady enchantress toyed with the amulet dangling from her hand, the light purple glow was fading. Sky could feel the weakened virus stir within him. It was gaining control of his body much quicker than he expected. Sneering at the two he lunged forwards trying to reclaim his amulet. The squidlings dogged him easily. Sky stumbled, struggling to regain his balance, he fell. As the virus grew stronger he grew weaker.

Give in

It told him. 'Great the virus is talking to me now!' He thought.

Lady enchantress laughed seeing the antiviral avatar in his weakened state. Turning her attention to the -no longer glowing- amulet of glory. The second squidling-savoy- approached Sky, grinning maliciously. Lifting his heavy sword savoy laughed.

"Finally," the dark blue blade glinted in the light.

. to SkythekidRS/

In a blinding flash the virus was on top of him restraining the antiviral avatar. With his heart meter already down to five hearts, Sky panicked forgetting the squidlings and his missing amulet.

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 17%./

"Ah! No stop!" Sky choked out. Herobrine had him by the neck as Sky clawed violently.

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 29%./

As the number climbed higher its rate quickened.

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 42%./

/tp TrueMU to SkythekidRS

not found.

/tp Deadlox to SkythekidRS

not found

/SkythekidRS core file damage:38%/

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 67%./

Sky winced as old buried memories and emotions surfaced. Herobrine was in his mind, tearing him apart.

Graphic and disturbing scenes flashed before him. His friends and recruits all dying. Their detailed deaths and screams for help. He couldn't move he couldn't help them.

What was worse was the small message in the bottom left corner of his vision. The little server ping.

/_ was doomed to death by SkythekidRS

he was frozen. Still. And mute.

He counted, listed them off

AntVenom crush by a collapsing tower.

Bajancanadian and fluffy lost in a raging fire

Seto poisoned and left to suffer.

On and on it went one after another they fell and each time came the ping. He stopped looking stopped hearing.

Only the last few caught his eyes.

It was her. Smiling bright picking roses. She turned to him and smiled before a black mass of code washed over her and she was replaced.

Now before him stood Deadlox. Torn to shreds but still alive his mouth moved words came out.

"Hey dood, c'mon listen don't worry about me. Keep singing, I'm ok alright?"

Ping.

/Deadlox was doomed to death by SkythekidRS

He faded and was replaced.

TrueMU's broken body and space suit lay limp on the ground. Sparks of electricity jolting ever so often.

Ping

/TrueMU was doomed to death by SkythekidRS

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 78%./

"Sky shut up I want to sleep and you keep talking."

No

"Hey sky I- uh.."

Please no

"AvecPardon Core File Damage:97%"

Not him please.

"I think I love you..."

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 89%./

/AvecPardon was doomed to death by SkythekidRS

/SkythekidRS Core File Damage: 95%

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 92%./

"Good bye Avec. I'm sorry."

.Herobrine force overwrite SkythekidRS at 100%./

...…

Told ya


End file.
